Is this true love?
by MarriedtoKlaus
Summary: Sakura never stopped loving sasuke until she realized she should stop.But then sasuke comes back and proves her wrong. Sasusaku Oneshot..turned into two parts Short story :)
1. Realizing-1

_**Is this true love?**_

_**Realizing.**_

It was a bright Sunday morning when Haruno Sakura woke up and thought to herself._**'Sasuke will be back**_!'

She smiled and held her hands together and prayed. At 17 Sakura was beautiful. Her short pink hair grew long reaching her waist, her eyes greener than ever and they shined brightly. Her body fully curved and her chest big enough for any guy to drool over. She rose from her bed and stretched her long creamy white hands and headed towards the washroom.

Though Uchiha sasuke had left three years ago, sakura had never forgot prayed and hoped every morning that he would be back because yes she was a stupid girl.

It was a hot day sakura realized as she walked to ichiraku ramen to meet her teammate Uzumaki Naruto.

'Sakura!' She looked behind to see the hokage,her teacher and naruto's grandmother Tsunade running fast to catch up to her.

'Ohayo Tsunade sama..what happened?'Is it about sasuke kun..is... is he back?' Sakura whispered with a hopeful look. For awhile Tsunade stood there and stared at her.

'Jeez,For a girl who was left on a bench by the one she loves in the middle of the night for any guy to come and rape her...You aren't even a little pissed!' Shikamaru gaped at sakura as he came and stood beside her.

'Shika san..Well he had no choice..he had to leave'

'LEAVE?..sakura..he could have dropped you on your bed and then leave..it takes like a second..we're ninjas for godsake'

Sakura stared at him for awhile taking in the information that she herself never thought about.

_**'When you will you stop being so dumb sakura?'**_Her inner spat out at her.

'Jeez you women..are really really troublesome' Shikamaru said as he walked away... 'He's got a point you know sakura chan'.Tsunade finally spoke.

Sakura was didn't know what to say..She was too busy thinking.''I..i got to go run Tsunade sama.' Sakura said. Before tsunade could stop her..sakura was already gone.

As she walked the streets of Konoha.. letting them take her wherever they went. Sakura couldn't help but think about the past..the past where she was the little girl running after a handsome cute stubborn couldn't help but realize how dumb she was...She had loved and love someone who left her on a bench all alone..someone who never liked her and never cared about her and proved it in many many ways.

Sasuke was the man of her dreams..but he was too busy for her and he had made that was obviously never coming back and even if he did sakura was sure he would treat her the way he always did. ..'I wasted three years loving him' sakura thought to herself hopelessly._'_**_YES you_**__**_did bitch!_**' and yes it would take some time to get over him___**'Oh it will..serves you right'**_ but she vowed to herself that no matter what she would forget Sasuke because he was not worth thinking ..not anymore.


	2. Realizing-2

Realizing-2

With the new decision she made, Sakura held her head high up and kept on walking. She was hurt and sad. Angry too. She did not stop walking until she noticed where she was. The bench where he had left her. Tears filled her eyes but she didn't let them come out. She wouldn't. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Someone was walking towards her. She only looked up when the person was right in front of her. "_**Hmm smells good, must be a guy"**_ Her inner said as sakura looked up and stared at the new arrival**.** Sasuke Uchiha.

For a while they stared at each other.

"Sakura" Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "I left you here and I find you here" He smirked. Sakura was speechless. Inside she was screaming, she was happy and hurt and sad and angry. So many thoughts were running in her mind and they all came to one. That Sasuke was a douchebag.

So she punched him with all her strength and threw him back to where he came from. Where he belonged. Out of Konoha and as she started walking away she let the tears come out.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked he came in front of sakura who was heading home. "Oh poor you you're cheek's red and your nose is bleeding." Sakura replied sweetly. "Yeah thanks to you. Now why don't you explain please?" Sakura stared at him and said "Unbelievable.. Sasuke stop acting stupid. Me and you both know that you've done many things that you should be killed for and all you got was one punch and now you're complaining?" She folded her arms and gave him a hateful stare.

'hah sakura so you're saying ..I should be killed for leaving you guys, treating you badly and other childish things " Sakura gasped_**. "Yeah he's a douche but man he got hotter"**_ her inner commented.

"NO..You should be killed and tortured for being an asshole and a douchebag" Sasuke rolled his eyes. " And for..for leaving us..for leaving people who loved you more than anything" Sakura said.

"And why do you think I'm back now? For you people ofcourse because I know my home is here sakura"

With a smile on her face Sakura said "Well welcome home and enjoy with the people you so love very much" She pushed him and started walking again.

"Will you stop doing that?" Sakura asked with an annoyed look. "Nope"

"Sasuke go meet them.. the people you love… I need to get home"

"I am meeting one of them right now" Sakura just stared at than staring..what could she do? This guy was not giving up.

"You've changed a lot" he said.

"Haha Did you expect, me to jump and squeal and call you 'sasuke kun' she said as she mimicked herself.

He smirked "Yes Kind of"

"Well people change ..they fall out of love"

"I don't believe that and there should a be major reason why you're acting like this"

'Sasuke why are you asking? Why do you even care? This isn't you. Back then you never even bother to talk to me and now" pointing her finger at him she said "This"

"Well I did promise myself that I will change and I guess I'm doing really good at it right now" He grinned.

"So do you expect me to be the same as before just because you've changed?"

"I know I was horrible before sakura …I d-"

"YOU left me on a bench!" She screamed with tears in her eyes."Seriously sasuke that was low!"

"Sakura back then I was a stupid stubborn kid seeking revenge and all I cared about was killing itachi. All I used to think about is my parent's dead bodies lying on the cold hard floor.. it was just so unfair it didn't even occur to me that you'd be hurt if I left you there… I was too busy with myself …I'm sorry I am really sorry sakura"

She wiped her tears and looked up at him with shiny light green all this is her sasuke kun ..he always has good reasons. "I'm sorry too I was just so hurt by you.. I mean after loving you for all these-"

Sasuke smirked "Loving me?"

She blushed "haha I mean"

'_**Oh shit a few minutes ago you were so angry and now you've **_**already confessed..tch tch sakura'** Her inner spat out**. 'What am I supposed to do? I was angry but I still love him" **Sakura replied.

''Sakura ..sakura" Sighing he said "Seeing that you're in your own world..let me bring you back" He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closed.

"huh sasu-"

Then he kissed her.


End file.
